Noticed
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: It was a simple glint in the sun on her neck, but it made Tony happy. Tony/Ziva friendship, slight romance if you want it to be.


**Title: **Noticed  
**Author: **Dizzy - in - the - izzy  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything associated with the show.

**A/N: **So, I was talking to Pearl Sun yesterday, and she (I presume you are a she, you said the suspect was hot) told me that she saw Ziva wearing her Star of David. Upon further looking, I realized that she has been wearing one for a while. I'm not sure what ep. she first wore one in, but I heard someone saw it in Ignition, and at the end of Faith. I personally do NOT think that Tony got her one (I did a story that, instead of a Star of David, he gave her a sweater) but I do believe that she would have gotten herself another. Now, then there was Jet Lag and I totally saw it when Nora was on the floor with blue lips. And you just know that Tony HAD to have noticed it sometime. I'm glad they didn't have him make a big deal about it though.

**EVER SO SLIGHT spoilers for Ignition through Jet Lag. **

**Dedicated to: **Pearl Sun, for telling me about the necklace. :D

* * *

Tony first noticed on the jet pack case. He couldn't remember exactly when, but sometime during that case a glint off the sun caused the pendant to shine and he noticed. He wondered when she got it, or from whom. He didn't get her one for Christmas (he didn't get her anything actually, as he wasn't allowed too), but he wondered if anyone else had gone against her no present wish and sprung for one. It was common knowledge that Ziva had always worn her Star of David necklace. The team knew that, sometime in Somalia, she had lost it.

He noticed again, when his father was there. Her hair was down (something his father had said) and she was smiling in the sunlight as they walked to their car. He looked at her before she got in, and there it was again, glinting below her scarf. This time, instead of wondering when it appeared there, he noticed that it was gold instead of sliver. Two Star of David necklaces? Tony spent the rest of his day trying to figure that out.

Tony didn't exactly notice it in Paris. It kind of noticed him. On the way there, in the terminal, he had reached across her for his water and the chain caught his sweater. He almost pulled his arm away in a jerking motion before Ziva stopped him and gently maneuvered the materials apart. It caught him again, but this time it caught his hair. As he leaned forward, she leaned to the side and somehow his hair was caught in the clasp. By now, Tony knew to stay calm and let her work magic. It was out of his hair before he could blink.

Tony's raging curiosity got the better of him in the hotel room, as she curled up on the sofa reading. He couldn't help but sit down next to her feet and watch as she toyed with it. When she caught him looking, she dropped the pendant and blushed slightly.

"Do you want something, Tony?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"Not really. Just some company." He said honestly, and she nodded. She put her bookmark in the book and set the book down, looking at Tony. He smiled at her, glad the awkward conversation about sleeping was already out of the way.

"I noticed you got a new Star of David necklace." He put the words out there, and she touched her throat. He didn't miss the look that crossed her face, but he couldn't put a name to it.

"My old one was broken in Somalia. I decided that, as a Christmas present to myself, I would buy a new one."

"You're Jewish." Tony said, and Ziva smirked.

"Almost ironic, yes?" She said, and he laughed.

"It's hilarious, actually." He watched as she grinned, putting her hand to her chest again. Tony noticed the gesture, as he had the many before, and shifted.

"I'm glad you got a new one."

She looked up him, confusion etched across her forehead. She put her hands on her lap, pushing her book so it fell onto the floor. Tony shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling unsafe.

"Why?" She asked, her voice calm. Tony got ready for a ninja attack.

"Well, it was something I always associated with you. You always wore it. I guess I couldn't really imagine you without it."

Ziva settled back into the cushions some more, feeling slightly flattered by Tony's response. She wasn't sure how to respond to something like that. Especially from him, of all people.

"Thank you." She whispered, and he grinned. Before she could say more, he was off the couch and going to the bathroom.

Tony noticed again that night, as she walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas. He noticed the pajama's first (much like what she had worn undercover, but her pants were longer), and then he noticed her necklace. She was holding it in her hand, and when she got to her side of the bed, she let it fall gracefully onto the nightstand.

They had been lying in bed for about an hour when he turned over to look at her. She was lying on her stomach with her hand under the pillow, under her head. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was calm and relaxed. He smiled to himself as he realized she was sleeping calmly, and not experiencing wild nightmares. At least not yet.

He followed her extended arm, and realized had her right hand on the nightstand, right over the necklace.

He smiled.

"Good night Ziva." He whispered, reaching over and gently touching her hair. He rolled onto his back, watching the ceiling and hoping for sleep. He froze as a hand came to lay on his chest.

"Laila tov Tony."

Tony couldn't help himself. He put his hand over hers and smiled. Despite the 5-hour time difference, Tony got some of the best sleep he'd had in a while.

And in the morning, as they got ready, he noticed that she put on her necklace facing him.

With a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so you have to admit that something did happen in Paris for their attitude towards each other to be more friendly and.... well, nice. It doesn't exactly have to be Tiva related (because I honestly doubt they did anything hinky in the bed in Paris. Really.), but it something did happen. They shared a lot of their looks though, on the plane....

Hope it wasn't OOC, yadda yadda, any mistakes my own, yadda yadda, hope you enjoyed.

Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.


End file.
